


Love Hurts (& The Smell Of Movie Theater Popcorn)

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Hajime wants nothing to do with Nagito after what he did.That is, until Nagito shows up at the movie theater Hajime works at.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Love Hurts (& The Smell Of Movie Theater Popcorn)

**Author's Note:**

> this may look familiar to some of you, as it is a re-upload from my other account, that I posted back in 2018. just transferring it over. 
> 
> enjoy!

“A large popcorn, and two large cokes,” Hajime repeats the order, before handing each item to the customer. “You total is-”

  
Then came the pause. The earth-shattering pause as he barely, just barely glanced at the door.

  
Komaeda. He saw Komaeda. 

  
His heart dropped instantly. He couldn't do this. Not here, not now.

  
“Chiaki will read your total,” He says, giving her a look. And thank God for her, because she takes one look over to where Hajime’s gaze was fixated and knows exactly what's happening, and covers for Hajime at the register no questions asked. 

  
“What are you doing here?” Hajime asks, trying not to let his anger build too quickly, but it was no use. “And don't say it's to watch a movie.”

  
“...” Komaeda pauses, looking like he had prepared a whole speech just to forget it after one look at Hajime. “Hajime…”

  
“Don't say my name like that. You gave that right up,” He snaps. “You don't get it, Ko. You _hurt_ me.”

  
“I know,” The white-haired boy responds. From an onlookers perspective, he probably looked pathetic. His hands and voice alike were shaking, and the bags under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in days.

  
What made it worse was the brunette he was addressing, with anger seeping from his every word.

  
“No, I don't think you do,” Hajime argues.

  
“I-” Komaeda begins, but is cut off. 

  
“Don't tell me you made a mistake, because that's bullshit,” He tells him, taking a deep breath. He had to stay strong, stay firm in his beliefs. Otherwise he'd just get manipulated again. “You looked me in the eye and told me you didn't care about me, that I didn't mean shit to you. Our _entire_ friendship was a lie. You can't expect me to act like nothing happened.”

  
“I don't.”

  
“What do you mean you don't?” Hajime asks, his face twisting into confusion.

  
“I don't expect you to forgive me,” Komaeda clarifies, taking a deep breath of his own. Hajime wasn't the only one who needed to stay strong.

  
“Then why are you here? Why are you looking someone who lo-” He stops, even takes a step back as if the secrets of the world had just dawned on him and the recoil knocked him back.

  
“Someone who what?” It seemed Hajime wasn't the only one who realized. Komaeda looked at him, surprise written on his face. 

  
“Someone who loved you, dammit.” Hajime says, his anger turning into confusion. “How can you look me in the eyes if you're not here to beg me to forgive you?”

  
“Because I know you. And apologizing would just make it worse. What you want to hear is why,” Komaeda says, his voice more of a whisper. _Loved_.

  
If Komaeda had never cared, he wouldn't have known that.

  
Hajime didn't say anything, so Komaeda continued, “...But you won't like why.”

  
Once again, Hajime remained silent, urging Komaeda to keep talking.

  
“I was scared,” Komaeda says, instantly earning a look from Hajime.

  
“...Scared of what?”

  
“Falling in love with you,” He reveals, being reminded of how hard it was to keep one's heart beating at a normal rate. 

  
That caught Hajime off guard. He had spent the last week convincing himself Komaeda had just been manipulating him, that he lied the whole time and finally got bored of it.

  
But as Komaeda talked, he was realizing more and more that every moment-- every late night texting each other, every inside joke, every conversation-- was real.

  
He wanted to call bullshit again, saying that being scared wasn't a valid reasoning. If you loved someone, you wouldn't hurt them.

  
But after hearing that all of his feelings were requited…

  
He was terrified too.

  
“I'm listening,” Hajime whispers.

  
“Loved. You said loved, as in past tense. It's better that way,” Komaeda changes tune.

  
“And you said falling in love, like you're still there,” The brunette reminds, taking a step closer to him.

  
“I wasn't even a good best friend. I hurt you, remember? I can't promise you any better if we were more than that. I'll just hurt you again.”

  
“...” _A pause_.

  
“What if I don't care?” Hajime asks. _What if there was no ed to his loved._

  
“Everyone I love gets hurt,” Komaeda begins. “And everything I touch withers away. I _can't_ love you, because I don't _want_ to hurt you.”

  
“I'll get hurt either way,” Hajime reasons, daring another step towards Komaeda.

  
They were close now.

  
Not so close their noses were touching, but closer than they had stood as friends.

  
It seemed like the air was being sucked out of the room.

  
There were a couple people watching, waiting to see what would happen, but Hajime didn't have enough brainpower in that moment to care.

  
“Let me choose how,” Hajime finishes, pausing for a moment of hesitation, before leaning forward.

  
And then their lips touched, and it was like they had found exactly what was missing in life.

  
_Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind getting hurt by Komaeda again._

  
“Earth to Hajime,” Chiaki calls, snapping him into reality, causing him to break the kiss. “I'm glad you're both finally realizing your feelings for each other and all, but you're still on the clock.”

  
The tips of both boys ears reddened at that, and Hajime began walking back towards the counter, looking back at Komaeda with a content smile before turning work mode Hajime back on.

  
_This was a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated


End file.
